As a flat type image display apparatus displaying images on a screen, there is, for example, one that uses as a screen a plasma display panel (PDP) or the like.
In flat type image display apparatuses, the type that disposes a screen so as to be surrounded by a frame section called bezel has been widely used. However, there is estimated the spread of flat type image display apparatuses of various type seeking for a higher design quality, in order to meet the request of recent market.
As an example of flat type image display apparatuses seeking for a higher design quality, there is being developed one which has a transparent front panel formed by, for example, glass, resin or the like, and in which an apparatus body section having a screen is fixed to a transparent bracket disposed on the rear side of the front panel. In this flat type image display apparatus, a pair of speakers is arranged on the outer side of the front panel, for example, on the right and left of the front panel, respectively. Since in this flat type image display apparatus the transparent front panel is disposed on the front surface side of the bracket, it appears that the screen is in the state of floating in the air when viewing the flat type image display apparatus. In addition, since it has no bezel, a viewer receives an open feeling in terms of design.
In the meantime, in a flat type image display apparatus, it is necessary to send an electric signal for outputting sound from the apparatus body section to speakers. In a flat type image display apparatus of the type having the above-mentioned front panel and bracket, a pair of speakers are disposed on the outside of the front panel, and it is therefore necessary to do wiring between the apparatus body section and the speakers.
In the case where a substrate for wiring and a conductive member are disposed on the rear surface side of a bracket, however, these substrate and conductive member are bare. In this case, although it is also possible to provide a cover for covering the substrate and conductive member, the number of parts is increased by the amount to provide the cover, thus increasing the cost.
Further in some cases, a transparent portion exists between an apparatus body section and speakers. When doing wiring in such a transparent portion, it is also required not to damage good design quality of a flat type image display apparatus by arranging such that the substrate and conductive member would not cause a sense of strangeness in its appearance.
Therefore, the present invention has for its task to enable sending and receiving of electric signals between an apparatus body section and a functional section that sends and receives electric signals to exhibit a predetermined function, while maintaining good design quality.